


Celebrates x Reader

by CherryFlavoredBulletz



Category: Axl Rose (Musician), Guns N' Roses, Slash (Musician)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Guns N' Roses References, Lemon, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredBulletz/pseuds/CherryFlavoredBulletz
Summary: I was making this on Wattpad but I moved it over here 👍
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Tom Hiddleston

It's been two years since you and Thomas gotten married. No kids just him and you. Your house is pretty big. A big sized pool out back and a dark colored Ferrari. Your house was huge two.  
You were relaxing on the queen bed with red sheets and black pillows and all sizes. You were in a fluffy pink robe with nothing underneath watching whatever that was on. You had a memorie of the first time you had seen Thomas. It was love at first sight both blushing both biting lips. Thinking of Tomas and his smoothing sexy words. You slowly went under the covers knowing that Thomas won't be back you stuffed two fingers in you making you winced. Going deeper you closed your eyes imagining Thomas fucking you. You winced again going faster. You were near climax then out of no where you heard the door open. You winced taking your hand out and hiding your hand from the intruder.  
"Oh hi T-Thomas"  
"Hello honey I got some groceries" he said ever so softly. You waped your finger on the bed.  
You bit your lip and smiled getting up grabbing his tie. He grinned grabbing your hips kissing your lips gently.  
"I need you" you moaned talking off your robe revealing your naked body.  
"I need you" he said roughly putting his lips on ours. Feeling each others warmth. He studied your curves with his arms. He let go for air as you gasped for air. You ran to the bed and laid down on your back spreading your legs.  
He grinned wagging his finger. He teased you by sliding his finger passed your clot then your bud to your chest.  
"Slow down baby girl I want make you want it so bad you wine and cry for it...And will go slow when you want fast and the opposite...I will make you dred upon your throbbing aching weak body" he cupped your face kissing it gently making your face flushed in shades of red.  
He slowly took of his black soft vest to his suit. He grabbed a water bottle off the counter and poured it onto his white long sleeve shirt. He grinned at you grabbing something from the closest.  
"What are you getting Master" you heard him groaned sweetly when he heard you call him master.  
"Bend over on your soft belly with your hands behind your back" he hummed and you did just that. He then cuffed your hands behind your back. Then you heard him something else and walk over.  
He leaned over against you back and put his lips to your ear. "Are you ready for your body tingling harshly through out your bones begging and pleading me to stop" he said so seducing you bit your lip.  
You felt him get up grabbing the whip back and slapped your ass hard. You winced out bitting your lip as he repeated wiping hard at your ass. You cried in pain and pleasure all in one as he went softer then stoped.  
"Uhnng" you moaned getting your hot warm breath back.  
Thomas flipped you over on your back as he back up a little. You watched him strip down to nothing. You bit you lip as you seen the size of his big thick cock.  
He chucked leaning against your chest nipple to nipple as his hot burning head of his disco stick teased you against your clit. He bit your ear and whispered seducingly.  
"Are you ready to feel the tie bending pleasure of your life" you bit your lip as he slide into make you moan. It was thick and long as he went father into you. You gasped in pain as you looked up at him and he stopped half way to your g stop. 

"To much Darling?" He said as he slid out and in to you again repeatly. You tried to speak as he leaned over you and sucked on your neck. He gribbed your hips harshly as he went faster. You moaned loadly as he hit your g stop and cam into you. You were breathing hard and faster as you fell on your back you watched Tom fall on his side facing you.

He put his hand around your waist as he kissed your lips ever so gently "Till next time I will tear you out..you will wish you were never with me" you both fell asleep next to eachother. 


	2. Mr.Mulder!

Softly walking down the hard stone of London. You were wearing a bright green light sweater and a black skirt. Wearing black shinny heels and long white socks. I liked the way my heels clicked on the walkway. 

You crossed the street to your home. Before entering you saw the house next too you having police surround the entrance. As you turned your hole body to watch what was actually happening. A pair of two people walked out of the house. As you watch them walk to the lawn as and talk to the police upfront. You watched the guy turn around and look at you. You quickly stumbled into your house wanting nothing to do with it. You threw your purse onto the couch and ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. Your legs began to rumble as you looked outside of the bathroom window. You watched as the male agent walked to your door. You freaked out as you ran down to the door. You heard it ring as you rushed down to the door. Before you opened you pulled the socks up and made sure the outfit didn't look crazy. You finally opened the door to find out it was Agent Mulder. 

"Hi, I'm Agent Mulder I'm here to check your house to see if anything is up..I might have to check you to" he mumbled the last part as he parted his way in. 

You watched as he obversed your living room. He turned to me as he pulled out hand cuffs. You looked up at him and turned around walking away.

"Woah there cowgirl I got to make sure you have no weapons on you darling!" He said mysteriously, grabbing my wrist and handcuffing them together. When he did so you could feel his eyes trace your every curve. 

"Do you have anything in your bra, underwear or..butt butto?" He asked putting his muffed hand on my hip.

"No Muld- Mr. Mulder please get your hand of me" you said softly as he took the chain of the handcuffs and dragged you upstairs. You stumbled a little as he quickly and harshly pulled your way upstairs and into the bedroom. He threw you onto the soft bouncy white bed. With red shiny sheets and fluffy black blankets. You were laying on your back as you watch how he undress. 

"Mr. Mulder?" You said as he touched your knees every so gently and he sighed.

"Call me Daddy or Master and pretend your legs hate each other hm?" He said grinning as he pulled your legs apart. He unbutton your shirt to show your chest. He also yanked your skirt up and pulled off your panties. "Shit you look stunning" he groaned kneeling down.

I haven't had sex in years its going to hurt so bad. "P-p-please I said trying to unleash my hands. He settled his lips on my clit as he sucked and licked. You moaned and squirmed. He got up and looked at you.

"Kneel" he said unzipping his pants as he sat on the bed as you kneeled on the cold floor infrount of him. You eyed at him for a moment pleading for mercy. 

"Come on what are you waiting for" he said staring at your lips. "I'm not untieing your hands behind your back untill you suck" you placed your soft pink lips on his tip. His member was huge. You stuffed half of his cock in your mouth. As you started to go back up to repeat my steps.  
"Come you can do more then that!" You looked up at him as you felt his hand go behind your head and shoved you down more. Chocking and freaking out.

The spit started spiling out of your mouth. He let go of your head as you let go. A small strong of spit to you lips to his member. He picked you up and sat you on the bed on my back. He set his member on me teasing me.

"Just get it over with Sir!" You said then he got..not mad.  
"I gotta inspect to make sure your not part of that crime okay?" He stuffed you with his cock all the way up to your g-spot. You moaned and scream squirming trying to unleash the cold chain around your hand.

"F-f-f--fuck!" You yelled as you went hard and faster. The pain was pleasurable that's why you weren't beating him. You moaned more a he slowed down. 

He chuckled "don't worry ill let you release when I have tasted everything" he grinned bitting and sucking your nipple. 

You bit your lip as he sucked on your collar bone licking his way to your lip. He started to pick up his pace as you hugged your legs around his waist. You moaned harder as he took it out and cum all over you. 

"I...want to finish" you looked up at him as he nodded. He went on his knees as he sucked your clit. Knowing you were very close you let your orgasm shoot out of you screaming. 

He got up and grabbed you a robe. As he quickly got dressed and you putting on the robe he gave you a card. You looked down at the card with a bunch of numbers. 

"Have my number and call me whenever you think you need a insecption" he winked and walked out.


	3. Chris Cornell

Atfer a long day of work it was time announce the winners. There was a special event each year were a singer of an band would have a backstage pass. And you would get to send an hole day with the singer. For free and all you would have to do is call the number. 

This year and the beautiful Chris Cornell. And you really hoped of winning this year because Chris Cornell is number 1 crush.

You parked your car rushing out and running into your house turning on the tv. 

They were getting to say the winners..

"Thank you all for participating in theses events. We do this to celebrate the artist we love very much and..blah blah blah" running him out you waited till it was near. 

"And the winner is.." You leaned up to the tv "(u/n) from New York congratulations! You'll be getting a back stage pass ad for Cornell.." Your heart sunk you freaked out so much your heart stopped and passed out.

~

You slowly wake up to hear repeated kicking on the door. You sighed getting up you looked in the mirror and freshened up a bit and opened the door to see Chris Cornell!!!

"Hey I'm Chris Cornell is this were ill be staying?" You watched him as he eyed your body.

"I-I...I" you couldn't speak he was so beautiful.

"Shhh" his eyes fluttered as he walked in locking the door grabbing your hand and leading you to where he thought the bedroom was.

"Chris I don't think..." You whispered blushing hard at the sight of him.

"I won't get in trouble and you won't tell right?" He asked curling your hair. 

"I-I-I-I guess n-n-not" you bit your lip as he slowly ran his right hand around your body feeling every last curve. 

"Its okay we don't have to" be said so softly and sweet.

"No its fine I w-want this" you said grinning at him "I mean hell I'm going to have sex with Chris Cornell" you chuckled nervously. 

He nodded his head "Your just so pretty (u/n) I can't pass on this opportunity" he smiled and started to kiss your neck.

His soft lips turned you on so much as his hand removed his shirt to uncover his beautiful tan rock body. 

You moaned softly and started kissing him as you both took turned taking a piece of clothing off. 

You both were naked and Chris gently picked you up setting you on the fluffy bed. 

His hands slowly left your back and trailed to your breast. He leaned over jumping a little feeling his member smack into your vagina. 

You took a deep breath as he began sucking and licking your nipples. You moaned useing your hands to lead your legs open. 

He smiled getting back up and slowly putting his member in you were so tight and he was very big. You winned in pleasure squeezing your breast with your hand and he loved that you know he did. 

As he finally made it to the end if your vagina. He went back and forth making you moan. 

Chris leaned down and whispered in your ear "(u/n) if your moaning already you won't be able to finish the rest I had planned" he covered you mouth with his hand. 

He went faster and faster feeling more turned on making it hard not to bite his hand. 

"Hrmmmmhmm ah" you muttered under his hand feeling close. 

He took his member out observing you sweaty beaten body.

"I need a taste (u/n)" he said getting on his nees sucking your bud making you moan loudly.

He stuck two fingers in and used his other hand to rub your bud. As he did both faster you moaned feeling very close.

"Ah yes Chris!!" You moaned reaching your best climax.

Chris got up licking his lips as he rubbed his member cumming all over your body.

He laid next to you cuddling with him making you feel warm. You both feel asleep.


	4. Axel + Slash = Reader

Axel Inc was becoming so popular. To yhe food, the hotel, the rooms and the glorious decorations, you helped with it all. 

Axel Inc was named after your mental head boss who would tease with you and mess with you. And he had help with his assistance Slash. This place was torture with them!

You were watching the people waiting outside screaming. You had a big smile on your face. Having the tight uniform Axel said he made just for you. 

"(U/N) Axel just called me he said he wants you in his office right away" the man at the front desk informed me. 

You rolled your eyes thinking it was a prank. Not wanting to miss the people parading in you took the elevator up. You thought what ever could he want?

As you reached his office opening the door your encountered Axel leaning on the front of his desk while Slash was standing off to the side. 

"Good evening Mr.Axel you said you needed me?" You put on a fake smile on as you glacened around the room looking for his little prank he set up.

You looked back at him as you watched his eyes scan your body, making you role your eyes.

"Yes thank you for coming Mis.(l/n)" he said looking at you with eyes contact making you feel nervous.

"This company is getting a lot of recognition and we should settled down more of our stores to improve and expand more" he sighed "and to do so we think if we used your old property-"

"No! Thats property is my mothers I won't let you destroy it!" You yelled at Axel.

"We aren't going to dest-"

"I said no I will do anything for you not to ruin my property" you crossed your arms soon realising what you just said. 

"Anything?" Axel said in an acted soft tone. He got up and walked close to you. His hand lifted your chin up to look at him. As you heard Slash walk over.

"Well you know.." You said softly feeling nervous as you felt his other hand touch your hip. 

He kissed your lips as you felt Slash go behind and touch his hips with your butt. Both of Axel's hands went on your hips as you both started making out. 

"I guess I won't" Axel whispered between kisses. Axel hands led themselves up into your shirt as you let Slash take off your pants. 

Axel pulled your shirt up as he was doing so his pinky sneakily hooked on to your bra lifting up both. 

"The people will be here soon" you whispered not wanting to stop kissing Axel, he looked at you with directed eye contact.

"They don't want to come up here there is nothing for them up here" he said kissing your lips..neck and nipples making you moan as he sucked and tickled them with his tonge and finger.

Axel cuffed you breast with both hands messaging them. Slash finally got your pants off as he smacked your ass making you jump. Then right when Slash smacked your behind Axel bit your nipple making you yelp. 

You bit your lip as Slash started tugging on your panties. Axel took your hand and led you to the black leather couch. You sat doggy style on the couch as you watched Slash go behind you and Axel in front of your face. 

Axel pulled his pants off having his penis flop on your face making you chuckle a bit. Slash aligned his penis and slowly stuck in in your vagina making you moan. It was so tight it was so pleasurable.

Axel watched your face waiting for the entrance. After Slash reached full length you looked up at Axel opening your mouth licking your bottom lip. 

He groaned sticking it it your mouth. You made your lips massage the penis. Axel was in control now. Every time he smacked his hips into your face you'd bounce back having your butt ram into Slash making him turned on.

With every thrust the edge was getting closer making you moan louder and louder. Slash gripped one of your breast as Axel did with the other. They both twist and flicked your nipples making you very close.

"I'm close!!" You moaned as Axel stopped making you disappointed. He leaned down to your ear whispering "what do you want baby?"

You sighed and screamed "I want you to fuck me Axel and Slash!!" You stuck you tonge out as you seen his devilish grin.

He stuck he penis in your mouth pounding harder and faster. As you reached your climax Axel cum in your mouth while Slash pulled out and cam on your back. 

You fell to the ground breathing hard. Axel appeared over you. 

"Until next time"


	5. Scott Weiland

You lived in a farm out of nowhere so you could be at peace with your husband, Scott. You had a big crop field selling them and making millions then Scott would of course make money from his songs. 

You woke herring the birds cirping and the sun beming out the window. You were in a see through white dress which you naked underneath. You looked beside you to see if your husband was near. Which you know he wasn't because he'd get up early to work on the farm. 

You left the bed putting you slippers on and went down stairs. When you walked it echoed. 

You opened the backdoor to find him shirtlessly watering the plants. You smiled warmly walking outside near the your flower garden. 

You sniffed the flowers of nature.

"Good morning...love" you heard his voice. As his hands curled around your body feeling his sweaty chest hover over your back. 

"Morning hun" you lifted your head up giving a swift kiss on his lips. When you were turning around to face him his hand traveled to you hips.

"You should take a break honey...I'm bored" you said whispering the last of your words in his ear. He kissed you aggressively then he lifted you up putting his hands under you butt making you bite your lip. 

He brought you out to the hill on the side of the house he gently laid you down in the grass. He took his pants off leaning down over you with his nees aligned with your hips.

He kissed your lips. You maked out with him. You put your hands around his back pulling him down. He started kissing your chin as you moved down kissing your neck.

"Honey your going to make a hicky" you moaned softly as he sucked and bit your neck. 

"Good" he said softly imbetween kisses. He stoped move down not letting his lips leave your skin.

He sat up peering over your body as he moved your dress above your breast. He then leaned over kissing your hard nipple making you moan as he flicked and pinched with his finger. 

"Your so tasty" he said squeezing both of your breast with both hands making you yelp and moan. 

He moved his tounge down and all around your belly moving..right..slowly...down to your clit. He licked your vagina then flicking your 'bud' around with his warm tounge making you moan. 

"Ahh yes bby" you moaned gripping the drit the the ground. As faster he went the more he went. 

"I-I'm close Scott S-s" he stopped right the the edge of orgasm 

"Scott!!" You yelp moving your hands down to finish yourself but before you could he grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head.

He took his hard dick and rubbed it in the flaps of your vagina making you want it more.

"(U/N) what's the magic word?" He whispered barely putting the tip in

"Give it to me Scott!!! I'm so horney!!!!" You moaned as he slided his hard penis in making you moan in relief. 

He had his left hand on your hip with the other one holding your hands down. He went slowly but faster in no time. 

"Yes Scott oh god yes" you yelled and moaned feeling nothing but pleasure as found your G-spot making you yell. 

"Hit right there bby" you said breathing heavily. 

"You like that" he growled shaking and moving his hips around.

"SCOTT IM CLOSE" you yelled "PAINT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH LADIES" you cried out realising your orgasm and you felt him slide out and cum all over your body. 

Your legs felt useless breathing heavily. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too (u/n)"


End file.
